epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB Bulbasaur VS Charmander VS Squirtle
Hey, hello, we got a nice little battle here, BZRB is back again. Got a few things to say about it though… forget all those hints in my news blog, also, this may very well be the last season of BZRB because I’m not planning on ending this season, it’ll just be a never ending season of battles that are published whenever they are published. Now, let me give some credits to the people who helped write this. I would like to thank Joe for writing for Bulbasaur and thank Drakan for writing the final grass-type Pokémon’s verse. Also I want to thank Wonder for writing all the verses of the fire-type Pokémon. Credits to Skeep for the cover. Lyrics Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur brings more force than anything you have in store I bring cures for your bores when my spores end this war You simply Leer at me, whilst I'm always gloating and growing Decomposing and choking these moaning losers, let's get going Bring your Squad, in this state, you're as basic as Primeapes I'm great, It ain't hard to say that I'll Vine Whip you into shape I'm too cute! You two better look for another brute Substitute Cos I'm On the Route to beat these fruit if they don't stay mute‏ Charmander: Charmander's coming in hot! You wanna try and be the very best? I'll put you to the test and, with just Ember, leave you wrecked! I'll leave a Saur sore and hurdle a turtle away. My bite is so bad, it's like I'm using Fire Fang! I'm not just trying to be mean, but if you step into this scene, I'll leave you hazed and dazed just by using a Smokescreen! My tail burns brightest of them all! You know I'm standing tall! I'll kick your Grass down and make this Water fall! Squirtle: Here to weed out those from the weaker breed; I’m elite like the four. Spit burns so hot, not even this fire type can withstand the heat anymore. You’ll feel sore after this slander, go run to the nearest Pokémon centre. Cause I’ll drown Bulbasaur and extinguish Charmander down to his final ember Nobody flows better on the mic than this water type The rhymes of this grass-type, just aren’t ripe. We saved the emcee with skills from an extraordinary class for last While emcees with your skills are as common as a cave having Zubats. (What's this... the rappers are evolving... congrats, the battle turned into Ivysaur VS Charmeleon VS Wartortle) Ivysaur: You’ll never break out of your shell, you’re a forever single-type If you believe you’ll win you must have been smoking my grass pipe I’ll release shots like a Bullet Seed, cut sharp like a Razor Leaf My flow is like my Scent so Sweet, show fire-types real blazin’ heat You won’t make me keel over; No, I’ll put Wartortle in limbo Ditto for Zippo, I’m going to win, so you better leave, dingholes Charmeleon, that Face is just ugly, not at all Scary Once I’m declared the winner you’ll be feeling like Bitter Berries Charmeleon: Charmeleon's here for the second verse, spitting out in Flame Bursts, Slashing through the competition and leaving you running to the Nurse! You're an absolute disappointment. Couldn't even turn my tail blue. I'll burn this flower up and cook myself some turtle soup! You can't go toe to toe, I got that Metal Claw to flow! No yellow rat could hope to beat me, I'm the real star of this show! Mercilessly destroy you with my claw, it's time for you to flee! Best stay out of the kitchen, because my rhymes are on Overheat! Wartortle: Wartortle and I’m ready for war, I’ll leave Ivysaur sore Your rapping is a bore, makes me snore more than your spores You'd best Withdraw cause I step to slaughter Sunken wrecks with pumpin’ jets of water Oh, I do it so well, you just can’t break my shell Your rapping stinks worse than that poisonous smell Dishing you like it’s raining, you beating me is very unlikely I’m sorry Charmy and Ivy but my skill is rarer than a shiny (What's this... the rappers are evolving again... congrats, the battle turned into Venusaur VS Charizard VS Blastoise) Venusaur: Yo! Got that solar energy flow, the one and only Venusaur! Your rapping felt worse than a Woobat, you two are far beyond a bore With his unfruitful water flow, this tortoise will be more than Unown And Puff the Dragon will need Ash, cause he’s about to get so owned! This dinosaur has evolved, you’ll step back when you’ll hear my roar So why don’t you suck my huge seeds, since you remind me of a Gliscor While I Overgrow my victory, Spike and SpongeBob will Cry and whine Game Over! These Chlorophyll-ic rhymes shall outsmart your petty lines! Charizard: I'm flying so high, you look up to me like a mentor, While I'm sweeping your asses back to the Daycare Center. I'm the fan favorite! Watch me rock two Mega Evolutions, While you rock a tropical forest and another useless cannon! Blast Burn the competition, you best learn of my Origins. You're tossed aside, while I'm conquering the Archipelago Oranges! Super Smash the competition, I'm still praised in this day and age! Learn to truly fear me and feel the wrath of my Dragon Rage! Blastoise: Against Blastoise there is no choice, you get blasted, boys. With the defense that I’ve mastered you get outlasted, boys. Leave you flattened like in our Death Battle with just one shot from my cannons. Looks like Charizard is having a hazard cause he isn’t a Dragon. You should use Sleep Powder on Charizard cause he may be one in his dreams. Today isn’t Sunny it’s your Rainy Day, that means no Solar Beams. Venusaur’s ego is Overgrown, bitch this ain’t the Meadow Zone This is the battle arena where Blastoise lyrically owns. Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Bulbasaur / Ivysaur / Venusaur Charmander / Charmeleon / Charizard Squirtle / Wartortle / Blastoise Hint ''Extra hint: Look at the weapons'' Check this out too Category:Blog posts